


Divine

by strei



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Freaky Tongue, Oral, PWP, kind of, monster fucking, monster peen at the very least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strei/pseuds/strei
Summary: You're gonna need a little practice before you can bed the soon to be King of the Valley of Thorns. Luckily, your beloved doesn't mind giving you hand.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 149





	Divine

**Author's Note:**

> To be totally a monsterfucker on main, here I go defending my position as a brainless dragon whore.

“What a good little darling you are,” your lover's deep voice crooned. His blazing jade eyes stared into yours and you couldn't find the strength or desire to turn away from it, drowning in that brilliant gaze as cloying pleasure spread through your core. 

You let out a choked little whimper of a sound as his long, pale fingers flexed, pressing the thick shaft of the dildo deeper into your trembling cunt. 

Malleus hummed, crooning softly- hypnotically- as he cupped your sweaty face. His chest pressed heavily against yours as he breathed in deeply through his mouth, forked tongue hanging past his lower fangs, completely unashamed by the carnal beauty of his expression. “Just a little deeper, dearest. You can do that for me, can't you starshine?”

Pressing your face against the warmth of his palm, you nodded, eyes squeezing shut at the flash of pain that accompanied his pressing fingers. 

“Always so good for me,” he said softly as he pressed his lips to yours. With a greedy moan, you bit his lip, taking advantage of his chuckle to slip your tongue into his mouth to feel that sensually exotic tongue against your own. 

“Greedy girl,” he murmured against your lips and pressed his tongue deep into your warm cavern. The pain between your legs eased as you felt the wet slick of his saliva drip down your chin, your body quickly catching fire once again. The hand cupping your faced trailed into your hair before gently tugging your head up. 

“Suck,” he commanded and you felt yourself grow impossibly wetter as you obeyed your devilish prince's orders, lips and teeth pressing to the slick appendage in a desperate effort to milk him of his aphrodisiac saliva. 

Malleus smiled softly against your lips as he wedged the fat dildo further into you, making sure to rotate it and stretch you nice and wide. You were his perfect princess. So sweet. So perfect. So divine. He had been so happy when you'd admitted your feelings for him, relieved that he wouldn't need to bother with locking you away. Why bother with a magicked tower when his love so willingly came into his arms? When you so happily and lovingly let him protect and provide for you?

Of course, he was still a dragon with instincts and desires unique to his species- but for you he could try to curb them. If it was for his precious little mink, he was sure he could do anything. 

After all, here you were working so hard for him. Your little pussy was stretched wide as you suckled his tongue, your body desperate to adjust and accommodate the thick girth of the dildo he was leisurely thrusting into you. Malleus shuddered on top of you as he listened to the wet squelch of your pleasure, desperately tamping down the all consuming desire to replace your dilator with the real thing. 

He couldn't do that to you though. You were his good girl, his sweet little princess. For weeks you had been working on stretching yourself so you could one day take his beastly cock without pain. The least he could do was wait. 

To say he'd never known such temptation and desire in his life was a drastic understatement. 

“M-malleus,” you whimpered his name and he pressed an adoring kiss to your nose. 

“Does it feel good, darling?” his deep voice was a dark shawl of warmth covering you, oozing into your bones and melding with your very flesh. Strategically, he pushed the dildo to the base in your tight pussy and gently rubbed at your swollen clit. You mewled beneath him, both pulling away from his touch and pushing to get closer in the same breath. His eyes, already burning like emerald flames from hell, grew impossibly more luminous as he watched your flushed and gasping face. 

Nothing in the world stirred him like you. Nothing brought him to such brilliant heights and daunting depths like you. He wanted to ravish you. He wanted to adore you. He wanted to sink his fangs into your neck as he stuffed you with his aching cock and rutted against your dripping folds until your pretty tummy was swollen with his cum. He wanted to make love to you so sweetly that you never again would deign to dream of doubting his affections for you and you alone. 

“I can't hear you,” Malleus said, his voice a lilting tease as he pressed down on your clit hard, catching it with the rough pad of his finger so he could listen to you wail out in pleasure. 

“Y-yes, Malleus!”

“Good girl.” His praise and forked tongue fluttered along the shell of your ear and sent a shiver up your spine as he continued to rock the fat dildo and his finger against your dripping pussy. “All mine. My delectable little princess.”

“Yours, yours, yours,” you agreed, the word repeated like a prayer as his lips descended upon yours once again in sloppy, smacking kiss. 

Hips rocking against the sheets, Malleus groaned, your desperate chanting serving to further rile him up. There was not helping it. Everything you did seduced him. Every word from your lips, every breath from your chest and tilt of your head had him frothing with need and desire. You left his sick with love and lust and the endless torture of yearning to possess every inch of you, body and soul. 

He wanted every one of his breaths to have passed from your lips. Wanted to have the beating of your heart fill the gaps between his. Wanted to be so deeply entwined that there would be no more him or you, but a single trembling creature of pure and sinful perfection. 

“Oh, darling,” he groaned, kissing down along your cheek. You shuddered in pleasure at the sensation of the sharp points of his fangs trailing along the column of your neck. A shiver wrecked your body as he followed the tantalizing sensation with the wet press of his tongue. “I want to devour you.”

“Y-yes, please!”

“So needy,” Malleus smirked against the curve of your breast as he pressed a chaste kiss to your puckered nipple. Luckily, your prince adored lavishing you with his attentions. He lapped at your tit, greedily taking in your pleasured gasps as he finally started to suck. The wet sounds of him laving at you filled the air, mixing with the vulgar squelch of the dildo slowly thrusting into your pussy. 

You began to chant his name over and over, not sure if you were begging him for more or pleading for him to stop.

With a cheeky little nip at your breast, Malleus kissed his way further down your body. When his hot breath washed over your soaked, stuffed pussy, you spread your legs impossibly wide for him. The bright emerald ring of his iris thinned, swallowed by his greedy pupils as he looked upon your sopping and exposed cunt. 

Your juices dripped down the dilator, pussy clenching down in desperation. He swallowed heavily, eyes growing lidded as he imagined replacing the toy with his cock. What he would give to have your slick coating his hard shaft as he buried himself in you as deeply as he possibly could. With a shuddering breath, he leaned in to flick his tongue against your swollen clit and grinned maliciously as you keened. The devilishly forked appendage massaged both sides of your clit as he slowly built up the speed of his thrusting dildo. 

“M-malleus,” your cries fell on greedy ears as he lavished your wet cunny with his tongue, his saliva and your juices dripping into the sheets as he brought you to orgasm. His entire body shuddered like that of a great hulking beast as he pulled the dilator from you and buried his face in your folds, devouring you like a man possessed. 

His hips thrust futilely into the sheets tangled at the foot end of the bed as he sucked, nibbled, and kissed your succulent folds. When you could take no more and placed your trembling hands on the smooth contours of his horns, your prince finally slowed his pace, refusing to stop until you gave a pleading little push. 

Malleus pulled away, his broad chest rising and falling heavily with every breath. Eyes kindled with a burning lust and face positively dripping with the slick mix of saliva and slick between your legs, he grinned a slow and devilish smirk. That forked tongue snaked between his parted lips, his eyes locked with yours, as he made a show of licking his lips clean and purred. 

“Divine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I always post on my Tumblr (wickedfaerytale) first, so if you are curious to read more of what I have written, instead of just the stuff I feel like posting to AO3, please check there!


End file.
